


I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time

by BellamyWanheda



Series: Oh Baby [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, New York City, Pregnancy, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellamyWanheda/pseuds/BellamyWanheda
Summary: Bellamy fucking loved pregnant Clarke. I mean, don’t get him wrong, he loved his wife more than anything in the world and frankly she was always completely incredible but something about seeing her pregnant with his baby just did something to him.A very fluffy peak into Bellarke's lives
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Oh Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832857
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is technically a sequel to [oh to be young and in love in new york city](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168642) but you don't need to read it to get this 
> 
> I've had this almost finished for a while so please enjoy! 
> 
> Also if you happen to live in nyc Van Leeuwen is a real ice cream place (they have vegan and regular flavors) and it's super good!

Bellamy fucking loved pregnant Clarke. I mean, don’t get him wrong, he loved his wife more than anything in the world and frankly she was always completely incredible but something about seeing her pregnant with his baby just did something to him. It was definitely a turn on and every time he saw her stroll into their bedroom, all naked and flushed from the shower, with her protruding belly it took all of his willpower to keep from just jumping her right then and there. But it also just made his heart swell when he saw her. He couldn’t wait to be a dad, couldn’t wait to see Clarke be a mom, couldn’t wait to meet this little human that they created together. Considering that they even talked about having kids the night that they met it was a little bit of a surprise that it had taken them 6 years to get to this point. 

They had only been dating for 8 months when Bellamy asked Clarke to marry him. It seemed like it should have felt fast, Bellamy had always been a very pragmatic person and Clarke was consistently practical to a fault. He had always figured that if he did get married it would be to someone he had been with for a long time, someone he could be absolutely sure would fit into his life in a practical context. But that was all BC as he put it, Before Clarke. Some part of him, some gut instinct, told him as soon as he met her that this was his person. In fact Bellamy had impulsively bought the ring 6 months before he proposed, just 2 months into their relationship. 

One night they had gotten some especially strong kush from Clarke’s friend (and at that point already Bellamy’s friend) Monty and Bellamy and Clarke were high and watching old episodes of The Office. She was laying back against him and just having her in his arms was quickly becoming his favorite thing in the world, he felt at peace. They laughed at Michael’s reaction to Toby coming back and the sound of her laugh, bright and happy nearly caused his heart to skip a beat. He took a deep breath, feeling suddenly like he couldn’t keep his feelings inside anymore. 

“I love you.” He murmured. 

Her head snapped back to look him in the eyes, mouth parted slightly in surprise. He felt nerves twist themselves around his heart despite the calmness he was still feeling from the weed as a pause stretched between them and then a grin slowly spread across her face. 

“I love you too.” 

He had kissed her deep and passionate at her confirmation that they were on the same page. Bellamy never wanted to move from their hazy little bubble of love and happiness but Clarke sprung up all of a sudden like she had the greatest idea in the world. 

“We need ice cream!” 

Bellamy looked at her apologetically. “Sorry babe, you don’t have any…” 

She struck her lip out ever so slightly, adopting a pout she was already learning had Bellamy wrapped around her finger. “Well since you love me so much maybe you should go to Van Leeuwen and get us some?” 

Bellamy rolled his eyes fondly at her but the truth was he would do anything to make her happy. And also ice cream really did sound like a good cure for the munchies right now and he knew that place had the good vegan chocolate chip cookies Clarke liked too. 

He pushed her off of him and ambled to the door to pull on his shoes and grab his wallet and keys from where he had left them on Clarke’s side table by the door. 

“Fine, I’ll be back in a bit.” 

“I love you.” She said, snuggling back under their blanket with a smirk. 

“I love you too.” He replied, head still spinning a little from this newly reached relationship milestone. She loved him. It blew his mind just a little, Clarke was the most amazing woman he had ever met and she _loved him_. 

On his way back from the ice cream shop to Clarke’s place he passed by an antique shop and for whatever reason was drawn to walk in. He looked at a couple lamps and a cool teapot before wandering over to the jewelry case. He was instantly mesmerized by this one ring, felt drawn to it even. It had a medium sized light pink diamond in the center with three smaller regular diamonds on the sides, making it almost look like a blooming flower, on a gold band. He suddenly had the whole fantasy, he could picture Clarke wearing the ring, of marrying her, of the life they could build together. 

“How much is that one?” He found himself asking the old man behind the counter. 

The thing was he knew he couldn’t _ask her to marry him_ so soon into their relationship but he had this gut instinct about her and about the ring and he went with it, not an ounce of buyer’s remorse. And then he waited as long as he absolutely could before proposing. 

The proposal was sweet but casual, just the two of them in their kitchen a few weeks after they moved in together. They both cried. They attempted sex on the counter but like most New York City apartments they were severely lacking in counter space and so giggling happily all the way, they made it back to their bedroom. 

Their wedding had been super awesome. Bellamy was obviously biased as the day he got to marry the love of his life was going to be awesome to him no matter what but they got married on the beach at Montauk in August, when it was still hot but not insufferable, surrounded by all of their friends and family. The reception was held in a big tent in a beautiful garden not far away and had gone until the early hours of the morning. They were told the party got even better towards the end but Bellamy and Clarke had ducked out (choosing to Irish goodbye their own wedding) around midnight. The ceremony and reception space had been covered in the most incredible flower arrangements (a piece of wedding planning his wife had fully handled). The food was delicious and they’d made sure they actually got a chance to eat some of it. 

They had decided to wait a bit after getting married to have kids. They were still young and wanted to enjoy married life just the two of them for a while. When they finally did decide they were ready it had taken a little over a year to get pregnant. They both knew that comparatively that wasn’t that long but it had still been a struggle. It hit Clarke particularly hard, there were many days he wound up just holding her on the bathroom floor while she cried after seeing another negative test. 

But eventually it happened for them. Clarke found out that she was pregnant a couple of weeks before Father’s Day and, while she later told him it was very difficult not to cave and blurt it out, she waited until the holiday to give Bellamy a baby onesie and tell him the good news. 

Clarke’s first trimester had been rough but not as bad as others told her it could have been, apparently Clarke was just lucky. And at 5 months along she said that she was actually enjoying being pregnant and had definitely hit the horny all the time pregnancy symptom. Not that Bellamy was complaining, they had always been very sexual and adventurous in bed and they both knew once the baby came that would be off the table for a while. Or as Clare had joked, “we gotta preemptively make up for it.” 

Bellamy knew that Clarke had been having some trouble sleeping, the baby was finally at a stage where she could feel it kick and it was keeping her up at night. It was not quite far along enough for Bellamy to feel the baby kick but he was so excited for when that time came. 

When he had awoken at around 9 o’clock this morning he saw Clarke peacefully asleep next to him and smiled a little. Figuring he should let her sleep but knowing she would definitely be hungry when she did get up he padded into the kitchen to get started on some waffles, his wife’s favorite. 

He was just getting the batter finished up and had started cutting up some melon and berries for a fruit salad when Clarke walked in. The sight of her in just one of his t shirts, pregnant belly protruding out, did things to him and he could feel his dick twitch. They had fallen asleep naked after a quickie before bed last night so he was pretty sure Clarke hadn’t bothered to put on panties under his shirt any more than he had bothered to throw on a shirt over his black sweatpants. 

“Good morning beautiful.” He said, turning around to wrap his arms around Clarke’s waist and pull her in for a quick kiss. 

She smiled sleepily up at him. “Good morning.” 

“You want some waffles?” He asked turning back to the food. 

Clarke shook her head, reaching out for him again. “Mm mm, I want something else first.” She told him in her faux innocent voice that usually meant she wanted to get fucked. 

He smirked, turning back around to fix his gaze on her. “Oh really, baby? And what is it that you want Daddy to do?” 

She blushed a little despite the fact that Bellamy had seen her in countless sexual situations over the years. But she knew he still loved the little game they played. 

“Can I suck your cock?” She asked sweetly. 

Bellamy groaned a little. Clarke had wanted to get off a lot since she entered this extra horny pregnancy faze but she had also been weirdly into giving him blowjobs. Not that Clarke hadn’t always been eager to suck him off anyway. 

He leaned down to press his lip against hers, eventually running his tongue lightly along the seam of her lips until she opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. Clarke whined a little as he pulled away. Her hair was a little mussed from sleeping on it but he brushed her golden locks away from her face gently. “Of course you can baby girl.” 

Clarke gingerly got to her knees and Bellamy knew that with her pregnant belly he was definitely going to have to help her up from the floor. And that they were probably just a few weeks away from being done with that position all together but he suppressed his giggle to enjoy the sight of his beautiful wife on her knees for him while he could. 

Clarke pulled his sweat pants off and he kicked them to the side. He stood completely naked in his kitchen as Clarke leaned in, licking up the length of his cock slowly, teasingly, just to be a brat. She then moved to focus on giving the tip of his cock subtle licks as her spit lubed hand stroked the bottom part. Once Clarke took him fully into her mouth it just took her a few tries to fully deep throate him. Bellamy moaned, tangling his hands in her as she bobbed up and down on his dick. 

“You want me to fuck you or you want me to come in your mouth?” He asked her, voice strained. 

She pulled off of him for a moment. “Come now and then I want you to eat my pussy.” He shook his head a little as she returned to her efforts. She truly did have him wrapped around her finger, he knew without a doubt that he would always do anything and everything if it would make his wife happy. 

Bellamy came with a grunt and pulled out slowly so that Clarke could swallow the rest of his come. If he hadn’t just had an orgasm he is sure the sight of her would’ve gotten him hard. 

He offered Clarke his hand as he saw her struggling to stand back up which she took but not without a flash of annoyance on her face. Losing some of her ability to do things on her it seemed was going to be a very difficult part of pregnancy for Clarke. Just the other day she had been particularly annoyed when she attempted to storm out after a dumb fight they were having only to discover she was going to need Bellamy’s help to get up off of the couch she had been sitting on. He had tried to withhold his laughter but had apparently failed as they both broke out into laughter at the situation and the tension of their fight faded. 

She moved to sit up on the counter so Bellamy could eat her out but Bellamy’s bowls and ingredients were taking up all the space. Clarke pouted a little but Bellamy just kissed her cheek lovingly. “Let’s go back to the bedroom, beautiful.” He murmured, leading her back through their apartment. 

Clarke stripped off her shirt as they entered their bedroom and Bellamy was happy to see that he had been right about her not wearing any panties under it. 

She laid back on the bed with her head against the pillows as she waited for Bellamy to come eat her pussy. He paused for a moment to watch her rub her belly with one hand and start manhandling her breast with the other. 

Bellamy felt his dick feebly twitch again at the sight before him. He climbed onto the bed between her legs, bracing them open wide with his big hands. “Keep touching yourself like that baby, keep giving your sweet tits some love while Daddy eats your little cunt.” 

20 minutes later, after a little teasing on his part, Clarke came with Bellamy’s fingers buried in her cunt and his tongue swirling roughly against her sensitive clit. He helped her through the after shocks a little before crawling back up to press his lips against hers in a sweet kiss before rolling to the side and cuddling Clarke against his chest as best he could with her growing belly. 

The lay there comfortably catching their breath for a few moments before Clarke suddenly broke out into a fit of giggles. It was infectious and Bellamy chuckled a little at her. How this woman could go from devistatingly sexy to pure adorable so quickly always amazed him. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“It’s just… I can’t see you when you eat me out anymore. You’re like a fantom person behind my bump somewhere…” 

“Mmm, well I guess you’ll just have to make your peace with not seeing me down there for a while.” 

She smiled up at him sweetly. “You’re my favorite person.” She said matter of factly. 

“And you’re mine too.” He responded, leaning in for a messy kiss they both smiled into. Holding his whole world in his arms was a feeling like no other. It was like the happiest he had ever been but he knew that life with Clarke was only going to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you would read more in this universe, maybe longer flashbacks or them with their kid(s) or something? 
> 
> Also you can follow/talk to me on [tumblr](https://bellamy-wanheda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
